


I'm glad you're home

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Evil Space Gays, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After every mission he accomplishes, after every carnage, Kylo Ren has a little ritual to do in order to keep his demons at bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm glad you're home

There's a thing Kylo Ren never misses to do, whenever he's back from a mission.

He never misses to see General Hux.

He _must_ see him with his own eyes, when the aftermath of the battle still rages in his bones, because...Hux's presence is enough to keep his demons at bay.

Hux's harsh voice means _home._

Hux's icy eyes mean _safety._

Hux's stern lips mean _love._

So, that's what he usually does: he simply sneaks into the control room – still masked and dirty from the battlefield – and watches his General ordering around for several minutes, letting his heart warm at the sight of him being safe and sound, untouched by the battle. Totally unharmed, doing his job with efficiency and rapidity.

Sometimes, but only sometimes, Ren reveals his presence only by saying “General” in his mask-induced robotic voice and slightly bowing his head when Hux's gaze meets his.

It's impossible for him to say if someone has ever noticed the way General Hux's eyes become brighter, in those moments.

They shine like impossibly small stars, pale green suddenly turning to a softer shade of graysh blue, as he bows his ginger head in return.

After his soothing ritual, Ren silently slips away – a dark shadow in a multitude of white-armored troopers - letting his immense figure to tower menacingly among every single bystander.

In the depths of his mind, he can clearly hear General Hux's voice.

_I'm glad you're home._

A soft smile forms on his full lips, well hidden under the mask.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, deep in the trash, writing my first Kylux fic.  
> Pleased, Camille is utterly pleased.


End file.
